覚えておくべき一日 (Oboete okubeki tsuitachi)
by akanemori
Summary: Kuroko merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja, sampai dia bertemu dengan orang yang mengubah hidupnya. Shounen-ai fanfic.ya ini fic shounen-ai akane yang pertama. AkaKuro


**覚えておくべき一日****(****Oboete okubeki tsuitachi****)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, This story © Akanemori **

**.**

**Warning: Typoo, OOC, Gajeness, OOT, Karekter nyasar ditengah cerita.**

**.**

**Pair: Kuroko x Akashi**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**[Author Teritorial]**

Akane: Hai minnatachi!

Yuuya: Bersama BAKAne, setelah kejar-kejaran di fandom Vocaloid, author dapet request ke Fandom ini jadi…

Akane: Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini tolong bantuannya, saya sendiri gak hapal nama semua tokoh, hapalnya hanya Generation of miracle, Kagami, Momoi, daaan— Lupa! (chara lain: Jahat..) karena ini fic pertama jadi oneshot! Saya bikin ini karena saya suka Kuroko. Daan.. tada! Jadilah fic ini. Maaf tapi dibilang tobat pun Akane akan tetap fujoshi! Oh iya! Rambut Akashi belum dipotong di fic ini juga kuroko belum mengenal akashi

Mulai!

**Summary: **Kuroko merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja, sampai dia bertemu dengan orang yang mengubah hidupnya.

**.**

**[Kuroko pov]**

**.**

Butiran salju berjatuhan ke atas kepalaku. Bosan. Kata yang tepat seperti keadaanku sekarang. Membosankan.

"Aku tau itu Kurokocchi, tapi tidak perlu bergumam begitu terus juga" tawa Kise, Kise Ryouta. Seorang artis yang naik daun, merangkap sebagai sahabatku. "Kau menertawakanku Kise?" tanyaku menatapnya sesekali.

"Bukan, tapi meledekmu" senyumnya. Oke, aku menyesal memiliki sahabat sepertinya, boleh ku jadiin dia bola terus mempass-ingnya keras-keras kamishama?

"Asal kau tau saja, jadi artis itu membosankan juga" katanya menunjukan jurus pokerface-nya. Apakah kalian ingin tau penampilannya sekarang? Dia (kise) memakai penutup kepala yang mampu membuat orang mengira dia itu perampok, dia juga memakai kacamata hasil curiannya dari midorima, dia memakai jaket dengan ketebalan yang pas buat musim dingin, karena ini musim dingin(Akane: kok bisa tahu ketebalannya?! *syok* OAO).

"Terserahlah" kataku, sambil melewati(menerobos) orang orang yang berlalu lalang, untungnya mereka tidak peduli atau pun menyadariku yang menerobos mereka.

"Lho? Kurokocchi? Matta ne!" teriak Kise yang sepertinya baru menyadari kalau aku menghilang dari hadapannya. Ini keahlianku *bangga*

"Kurokocc—" he? Kenapa dia berhenti? Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk mengecek keadaannya, hei gini-gini aku itu masih menganggapnya sahabat, meskipun aku bakal menyesal =.=

'DUKH' "Eh? Ah! Gommenasai!" kataku refleks, ya karena aku menabraknya, berarti aku masih anak yang budiman. 'Ckish' mataku membulat melihat benda yang jatuh dari anak itu. Gunting.

"Hmm" dia menganggukkan kepala tanda 'Daijoubu' terus mengambil guntingnya yang jatuh "G-gunting itu…" kataku gugup "Ah iya, maafkan aku apa aku menakutimu?" tanyanya yang menurutku dengan nada penyesalan, dia menunduk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Haa~ terlalu klise, Saling bertabrakan lalu jatuh cinta" kata Kise— tunggu, sejak kapan dia disitu!? Ini merupakan peristiwa langka, kuroko sang bayangan dikagetkan oleh seorang copycat seperti kise.

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta! Kuberikan kau penghargaan karena kau berhasil meng-copy jurus bayanganku asal tarik kata-katamu" kataku ketus, Kise tersentak.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah disini sejak kau bertanya pada cowok merah itu" jawabnya menunjukan innocent face andalannya "Oh! Atau kau terdiam karena pesona pemuda itu?~" kata Kise dengan evil smirknya, menghancurkan imej innocennya tadi.

Aku terdiam, bukan mencerna kata-kata Kise tadi, melainkan mencerna kecepatan perubahan muka serta ekspresi Kise. "Terserahlah" aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang beberapa menit lalu kukeluarkan.

"Hei! Oi! Tunggu kurokocchi! Kau mau meninggalkanku seperti tadi lagi?" tanya Kise setengah teriak "Iya" aku meniru innocent facenya Kise tadi. Aku berjalan kedepan, disusul dengan Kise. Baik Kise ataupun aku sama sama terdiam.

"Kau sudah menanyakan namanya?" tanya Kise memecahkan keheningan kami "nama siapa?" "Cowok tadi" "Belum" setelah tanya-jawab-gaje itu, kami terdiam lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, giliran memecahkan keheningan. "Rasanya… aku mengenal cowok itu" jawab kise, seperti di anime-anime yang kutonton(Akane: ternyata Kuroko otaku juga!). "Bukannya kau itu selalu lupa?" tanyaku yang sukses membuat Kise menggembungkan pipinya (silahkan membayangkan). "Kurokocchi jahat, setidaknya orang itu salah satu orang yang _**WAJIB**_diingat" Kata Kise menekankan 'wajib' dengan dalam.

"Apa dia menakutkan?" tanyaku "Kurasa iya" jawab Kise singkat. aku memucat, putaran memoriku menampakan gunting yang jatuh tadi, bukan, bukan guntingnya yang menakutkan. Tapi sesuatu yang diguntingnya yang membuatku merinding.

"Apa tadi aku melihat kau bolos latihan A.o.m.i.n.e?" "Gah! Itu… ano… etto…" aku menatap dua orang itu lekat lekat "Ah, Aominecchi! Dan…" Kise menyapa salah satu dari orang itu "… Kurokocchi aku baru ingat nama cowok itu…" bisik Kise. "Kau juga Kise Ryouta?" tanya cowok itu.

"Aku lupa kalau ada latihan" jawab Kise innocent, reflek kami semua menjedotkan kepala kami ke lantai,dinding,dan meja(?) terdekat. Tentu saja aku juga. "Daripada begitu, Akashicchi, perkenalkan ini kurokocchi, Kuroko tetsuya" Kise memperkenalkan aku pada orang yang bernama Akashi itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, yorushiku" kataku memperkenalkan diriku dengan grogi, setidaknya aku berusaha normal "Akashi Seijuurou" katanya singkat, oke saatnya ganti pov sekarang.

**.**

**[Author pov]**

**.**

Baiklah setelah 732 word kuroko pov, Akane memperingati ke-Gaje-an di author pov ini, Oke! Happy reading.

"Yorushiku Tets—Mana si Daiki?" tanya Akashi dengan aura dark di sekitarnya "Tadi dia lurus, belok ke kanan, lurus lagi, memutar, belok kekiri, masuk gang kecil, berhenti sebentar makan cilok karena kebetulan ada penjual cilok, lari lagi, lalu serong kiri kanan, terus GOL!" jawab Kuroko heboh tapi mukanya masih datar, membuat Akashi dan Kise sweatdrop,jawsdrop,facepalm,etc,dsb,dst,dll.

Bagai melihat film dora di tv(Reader: Hayo! Author ketahuan suka nonton dora) Akashi melempar guntingnya sesuai instusi Kuroko (apa hubungannya dengan dora?) "Arigatou, Tetsuya" senyum Akashi (Akane: OMAIGAAAAAAT!) dengan aura membunuh (Akane:…). Gunting Akashi mengenai Aomine, tenang, gak tepat kena Aomine kok, hanya kena pipinya doang.

Aomine membeku bagai kena sihir, semboyan 'Akashi bertindak, Gunting bicara' ato 'Akashi bicara, Gunting bertindak' terserah pilih mana buat nasihatin Aomine. "Daiki, kau kira bisa kabur dari latihan bonus 100x ku?" tanya Akashi dengan datar plus aura membunuh.

"Gak" kata Aomine sangat cepat sehingga Author seperti tidak melihat adanya pergerakan mulutnya. Akashi menyeret Aomine "Kalian duluan saja, aku membereskan sisanya" Kise dan Kuroko mengangguk dari masa merinding melihat gunting Akashi berbicara "Curang! Kenapa hanya aku! Kenapa Kise enggak!?" teriak Aomine yang diseret Akashi.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau besok masuk sekolahku, Kurokocchi" tanya Kise, matanya menuju tempat Akashi dan Aomine tadi menghilang "He em" jawab Kuroko.

"Apa kau yakin mau masuk?" tanya Kise menunjuk tempat Akashi dan Aomine tadi menghilang. "kau gak mau aku masuk?" tanya kuroko memasang muka datar. "Mau banget malahan! Aku selalu mau! Di kelas 2-A ya" kata Kise menjauh. "Kamu mau kemana?" tanya kuroko "Pulang" jawab Kise.

"Oyasumi Kise"seru Kuroko, Kise mengangguk.

**.**

**To Be continued**

**.**

**Ginama? Gaje gaje? OOC? Banget =,= padahal berniat oneshoot, tapi hatiku berkata lain(cielah) ngomong-ngomong ni fic tepat 1000 word, padahal aka gak perhatiin. Yang paling OOC pasti Kuroko (Kuroko:…) Akashi? Juga!? (Akashi: Hey!?) oh, aka sudah mencemari Akashi dan Kuroko ku.**

**TYPO? Saya sudah cek, mungkin ngga ada. Tapi kalau ada mohon maafkan, kalau OOC, maklum fandom baru. Perlu menyesuaikan (_ _) *bow***

**Mau tau arti dari **_**Oboete okubeki tsuitachi **_**? oh, artinya hari yang harus diingat, anehkan? Akane-chan juga berpikir begitu.**

**Yuuya(OC): ah, ficmu gak kelar-kelar juga BAKAne.**

**Ichi(OC): makin banyak juga bebanmu BAKAne**

**Minami(OC lagi): LIV, WSTLPG, YLIS, SWH dikemanain**

**Akane: Yuuya,Ichi,Minami tolong jangan mengingatkanku.**

**Yuuya: uuu (=3=) Ok, Readers may she have your review?**

**Akane: tolong review ya!**


End file.
